


Learning Control

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry is forced to learn rollerblading to help his speed. Will anything good come of the clumsy speedster on wheels?





	Learning Control

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been rollerbladingnin gym class and thought of some fanfics to write because of it. I lover rollerblading, what can I say?
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry hated this. He really did. But Cait and Cisco really seemed to think he needed to learn some control, that it’d help him develop his powers. 

Cait and Cisco had dragged him to a roller rink and proceeded to put the very clumsy speedster into a pair of blades and shove him into oncoming bladers. 

He’s never rollerbladed a day in his life but it was way harder than people made it look. The first thing he’d done once in the rink was fall on his ass. 

Cait had given him a pair of wrist guards in hopes it would help keep him from breaking anything once she saw how many times he’d fallen in the time he’d been there. 

Barry still hadn’t made it more than three feet before he fell. His knees and elbows were getting sore from catching himself. “I don’t see the point in this! What is falling on my face going to help me with?!?” He asked, more than a little frustrated. 

Okay maybe he was very frustrated because as soon as Cait started to once again explain why he was there, he gave her a wickedly unpleased glare. She just rolled her eyes and turned back to the card game her and Cisco were playing to pass some time. 

It was starting to get late and Barry would much rather be out on patrol rather than here watching people blade around the rink easily. He sighed as he crawled toward the wall and sat against it. 

“Giving up, Scarlet?” A deep voice asked. He whipped his head to the side to see none other than Leonard Snart. His lips twisted into a smile knowing he didn’t have to worry about Len being out robbing a joint while he was here. 

“Now I was sure that you’d prefer skating on ice,” Barry said cheekily. Len shrugged with a smirk plastered onto his face. 

Len looked at Barry for a long minute before speaking again. The kid looked frustrated. “Need some help?” He offered, holding his hand out. 

Barry shrugged. “I don’t like rollerblading,” he pointed out as he took Len’s hand to help himself up. He stood very wobbly on his feet and practically clung to Len. 

“If you don’t like it, why are you here?” 

“Cait and Cisco insisted that I needed to learn control. I’m really clumsy and for some reason they think putting me in skates and letting me fall on my face a thousand times will improve my speed.”

“Once you get good at rollerblading running and simply walking will become really simple in comparison.” Len told him as he started to lead them away from the wall. 

Barry had gone from clinging to him like a lifeline to holding his hand and blading next to him in smooth motions within twenty minutes of Len finding him. 

Barry followed his movements without realizing. Len let him talk out his frustration for a few minutes before he spoke again. “Seems to me you can blade just fine. Or maybe you just needed a partner?” Len asked suggestively. 

Barry blushed when he realized Len was right. He’d been doing really well since Len arrived and started to blade with him. Only a few falls and nothing broken or hurting. That was a win. 

“Thanks for helping, Len. They want me to come in at least once a week to practice, maybe you can help again next week same time?”

“Sure, kid.” Len said as he took his own blades off. 

As the weeks passed, Barry got better at rollerblading, happy for all the help Len was giving. His speed seemed to have improved a bit(with him crashing less or just being more aware as he was running, like blading had taught him) and he was able to stop easier too. 

If he and Len had called a few of those sessions a date and started to go out once a week, well that was nobody’s business but their own. He was more than thrilled when he and Len became official during their most recent blading session. 

Seems like blading had helped him after all, and now that he could go more than a foot away without falling, he could certainly call it fun.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
